TMNT meets MLP
by DevynRaye
Summary: Short story of what I think would happen if the turtles ever discovered ponies on their T.V.


"It's on!" Leo shouted a little louder than he intended as he jumped over the couch and sat inches from the television. He clicked the remote to turn on his favorite show in the world.

"Are you still obsessing over that stupid Space Heroes junk, I thought it was cancelled? You already saw the finally episode, that idiot captain blew himself up!" Raph said from behind his comic book.

"Hey that was a heroic act! Besides they're still showing reruns." Leo defended.

Raph mumbled something under his breath that sounded something like "If you try to pull off that hero act again…"

"Shh! It's starting!" Leo shushed. Suddenly something that was not Space Heroes came on; It began with a story book tale about unicorns. "What the shell is this!?"

Raph laughed, "Gee I know your show was stupid but I didn't think it was this bad." He teased.

"No no no, this is not my show! What is this!?" Leo began freaking out.

Then the show's theme song turned on, "My little pony, my little pony…" It began.

"What!?" A shocked and pissed off Leo yelled. Raph would have said some snarky comment about his show's 'replacement', but he was too busy laughing his shell off.

Just then Mikey walked into the living room, "What's up guys?" He looked around to see a pissed off Leonardo and laughing Raphael. "Raph what'd you do to Leo?"

"I didn't….heh… his… haha…" Raph tried to answer.

"They replaced my show with some girly pony crud!" Leo shouted angrily.

Mikey looked at the T.V. to see a purple pony and baby dragon in a brightly colored library. Mikey's eyes instantly brightened, "Ohhhhh, colorful!" He said and walked up to the T.V. and sat where Leo was just sitting.

Raph's dying laughter picked up again, "You can't seriously want to watch this!?"

"It's a unicorn and a dragon! Why would anyone not want to see this!?"

Leo let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm gonna go hit something." He said as he walked off to the training room.

Raph stared at his youngest brother who was engrossed into the girly show. He just rolled his eyes and left to read his comic somewhere quieter.

After about twenty minutes Leo came back into the living room, still a little pissed, and sat down on the couch.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious, little, sun-loving faces!" A dark blue pony said.

"Oh no!" Mikey gasped.

"What is even going on!?" Leo asked from the couch.

"Nightmare Moon just kidnapped Princess Celestia!" Mikey answered, Leo just rolled his eyes but continued watching.

After a few more minutes the pink pony started singing, "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down…"

"Wait is she singing? Why is she singing!?" Leo asked slightly horrified. Mikey shrugged and moved his head to the beat.

By the time the episode ended Leo was sitting by Mikey, "Hooray, she gets to be with her new friends." Leo sarcastically cheered. He looked over at his brother, "When did you make popcorn?"

"Just now." Leo stared at Mikey in confusion, he didn't see him get up.

"Up next, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." A voice from the T.V. informed.

"Ughhh!" Leo groaned, he looked at the popcorn bag, "Give me that!" He took the popcorn and turned back to the television.

After about two more episodes Raph and Donnie walked into the living room.

"Mikey are you still watching that girly show? And you got Leo into it too, geez these ponies are starting to piss me off." Raph said.

"Ponies?" Donnie asked, "Wait you don't mean…" He looked over and saw what his brothers were watching. "Oh no!"

"What you know about this show?" Raph asked.

"You mean the cancer of the internet? Those bronies have a huge fanbase that's taking over every meme on the web."

"Bronies?" Raph asked.

"Brony: bro-pony, it's a fan base of mostly adult men."

"That's creepy." Raph said, Donnie nodded in agreement. "Now I really hate those ponies."

"Wait theirs a whole group of people who like this show!?" Mikey said excitedly.

Donnie groaned, "Yes, Mikey."

"Sweet!" Donnie and Raph rolled their eye at their little brother.

Raph turned to Leo and shook his head, "You turned to the dark side, dude!"

"I'm so sorry," Leo said in mock sympathy, "little ponies are making me worship the almighty gods of the underworld." He laughed. Raph and Donnie just left to go to bed, the episode ended and there was no new one on next so Leo and Mikey left too.

The next day Raph was eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast with Spike when Mikey comes in and puts a notepad and pencil in front of the pet turtle. "Spike, take a letter! Dear Princess Celestia, I'm writing to you because somepony I know really needs your help. He's having a hard time understanding the magic of friendship. Maybe you could-"

"I'm not gonna watch My Little Pony, Mikey!" Raph yelled and left the table with the bowl of cearal.

Leo came in from the side and laughed, "Did you really just do that?"

"Yup, totally worth the beating I'm getting later."

Later Donnie turned on the television and the first thing that came up was a bouncing pink pony, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Donnie yelled and was about to change the channel when Mikey's voice rang from behind him.

"Don't you dare change the channel!"

"You and Leo had the T.V. all day yesterday," Donnie tried to defend the T.V. screen.

"Well too bad," Leo walked up behind Mikey, "I'm the leader and I said keep it on." Donnie sighed and put his hands up in surrender.

Mikey and Leo sat in their regular seats. "Come and watch it with us, if there are so many people on the internet who like it than maybe you should give it a try." Mikey persuaded. Donnie didn't say anything, he was too tired from training to protest or even get off of the couch. So he stayed there and was forced to watch pretty ponies on the screen.

"I knew Twilight was gonna become the coordinator! These ponies are so unorganized." Donnie said at some point during the episode, lying comfortably on the couch.

"Oh not you too!" Raph shouted from behind them.

"I was forced into it." Donnie admitted.

Mikey looked at Raph with a smug grin on his face, "Oh come on Raph, just one episode. If you don't like it I will never bother you about it again." He insisted.

"No!" Raph answered. Mikey gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" Raph surrendered, he'd never admit it but he would never say no to his little brother's puppy dog eyes. "One episode, then you get off my back. Okay?"

"Okay!" Mikey said excitedly.

A few minutes went by and it turned into another episode, "What!? Rainbow Dash is totally cheating, she's not supposed to use her wings!" Leo yelled.

"What are you talking about? The rules never stated that she could not use her wings, so she's not cheating!" Raph defended the mare.

"Oh come on, you think that it's fair she's winning all of these events? Applejack doesn't have wings so Rainbow Dash should just respect that and play fairly."

"It's not her fault Applejack is just an earthpony, this is an athletics competition and athletes use all of their abilities to win. Rainbow Dash just has the advantage." Raph pointed out.

"Whatever Raph, think what you want." Leo said.

A few minutes went by and there was a sudden noise behind the four turtles, "What are you boys doing?" Splinter asked.

"Master Splinter!" Leo shouted and jumped up in front of the T.V. obscuring his vision. "We were just watching television."

"What were you watching?" he asked.

"Oh n…nothing…" Leo stammers.

"We were watching My little Pony." Mikey said with no shame.

Splinter raised an eyebrow, "Is this true?"

"H… hai sensei." Leo answered.

"I wasn't, I was calculating algorithmic problems in my head." Donie denied. "Which I will now go into the lab and apply." He said as he walked away from the couch.

"And I was just uh… reading this comic book." Raph said as he picked up one of Mikey's comics on the ground. He stood there awkwardly smiling at Splinter for a second, "I'm gonna go somewhere quieter to read it." He said as he shuffled away.

Mikey and Leo looked at each other and shrugged turned back towards the screen. Master Splinter shook his head and walked away.

**A/N: Okay so this whole story is based off of a TMNT/MLP comic I saw, which I will put the link in as soon as I find it, and the real life event of how I turned three of my friends into bronies. I represent Mikey, Leo is my friend Seleena, Donnie is my friend Alex, Raph is my friend Brittany, and Splinter represents society.**


End file.
